Questions, So Many Questions
by KibaHinaLUV
Summary: It sounded foolish and nearly impossible for one to be the puppet master of a living person. One does not simply control another and their destiny. But could this guy do that? I decided it was worth a shot to test it out, but I knew that the decision… could be the end of my world. KibaXOC


**A/N: Hehe, this fanfiction is one that I'll definitely enjoy writing. It is edited and re-uploaded from my previous version. I hope you like this new version, it's better than the older one by a lot. There are a few changes of the story here and there, so if you read it already you still might want to re-read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** in anyways. I only own this fanfiction's plot and my OC, Gina. **

**Questions, So Many Questions. Chapter 1: Faults, Regrets, and Saviors**

* * *

"_No one can stop me!" The man bellowed. His breathing was heavy, and I could tell he was becoming fatigued. It was all in his stance and voice. He was shuffling his feet now, and I could hear how much effort he put into each and every word. I've damaged him well enough that I could land one final blow… if I was able to get close enough. We were in the middle of a battle, one to defend my family and quite possibly the world. The problem was that I was actually nowhere near winning, even with his current state. He was thrusting a kunai to my sister's throat, threatening to kill her. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. As I watched in great terror, trembling in my boots, he contined to ramble. "Now, if you just run away from here, I could let you and your sister live." That sounded fine enough, but it did sound… suspicious. Why would he let me run away if I could report to the Hokage about the mission and his location? Why should I listen to him?_

"_What's the catch?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Though, I doubt he would notice my death glare, with smoke enveloping our every limb. We were in a mysterious abandoned building, almost like a factory. It felt like we were being fire-roasted in an oven. Fire attacked everything within its treacherous grasp, branching out farther the longer we stood there waiting. There were motionless bodies on the ground. They were probably already dead. All who remained were we three. He chuckled, like any normal villain would before revealing their plan. But then the hero would destroy them, saving the day._

_Or so I thought._

"_Silly girl, my evil plan has no flaws! Try and kill me, you will fail and I will still destroy this world! Run away and I will destroy this world, starting with this small act! At least you have your last few days! Once you run away, I will be in control of your fate! You will be my puppet of destruction. The world shall fall into my hands! If you leave now, your sister shall be in safe hands."_

_What could I do? I loved my sister. I loved the world, too. Although… It sounded foolish and nearly impossible for one to be the puppet master of a living person. One does not simply control someone and their destiny. But can this guy do that? I decided it was worth a shot to test it out… I was to do what he wanted and run away. I knew that the decision… could be the end of the world._

"_Fine, I'll leave and let you do what you want. I don't care if you take over the world, as long as you don't kill my sister!" I yelled, hiding the fear in my voice. I loved my sister more than anything. She was my last bit of family, other than my lost uncle, who I never admired, let alone met. I didn't realize what was the most important in this situation. Emotions took over actions and words, a strict violation to shinobi rules. Would I rather have one person that really mattered to me die, or would I rather have millions of innocent people suffer because of me? I chose that one person over the world. That's how much she mattered to me._

_The fire highlighted my sister's face of caked blood, sweat, and… tears. She never cried. How could it be? She was fearless, wasn't she? This must have been too much for her. Maybe it was the fact that both of our lives were on the line. The whole world was at stake! It was all up to _my _decision. The world rested upon my shoulders. But maybe she knew she was going to die soon. Maybe she knew. _

_I inhaled deeply, fumes and gases getting into my lungs. Coughing lightly, I said to him,_

"_Give me my sister."_

_I didn't realize that he had tricked me with his clever, straightforward words. He chuckled once again, smiling as if there wasn't a worry in the world._

"_Haha, you truly are a puny human! I said she will be in safe hands, not that I will give her back to you! Run along now… before I kill you both."_

_My own fire raged inside of me, wishing to kill this man. My heart burned with the necessary satisfaction of blood and death. I roared, attempting to release stress and the aches. It didn't work. _

_I walked out of the building, throwing my ninja weapons on the ground. I promised myself to never use them again. I would only use the white-scabbard katana strung across my back in the most dire of situations. I never wanted to be seen as a ninja of Konohagakure and I never want to see one ever again. This horrid place belonged to them, and so did the shinobi holding my sister captive and the ones that killed my parents. I looked back to see my sister's face one last time._

_And I fully regret it. I will for the rest of my life. Her face was filled with horror, and I instantly knew I had made the wrong choice. I should have just let her died in peace with the world safe. But then the man… The evil, corrupted son of a bitch twisted and broke my sister's neck, killing her instantly! I was screaming my lungs out, calling her name with a pitiful hope. I began to feel sick to my stomach and an ache cre[t up to my head. I wanted to die with my sister, but that wouldn't fix anything. I ran away again. I ran away like I was a scared, little girl. I felt like I was one. My feet pounded the rough terrain, step by step. It wasn't too soon that the side of my head quickly met the rocky pavement. I never wanted to wake up again. I never wanted to see the light of the world ever again._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" a boy's voice called out to me. I don't know who it belonged to and I didn't know where I was either. I jolted upwards into a sitting position and immediately brought my arms to a defensive stance. I looked to my left to find a boy with messy brown hair, a slight tan, beautiful slits for eyes, shiny white teeth, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks sitting on the side of the bed. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with a black fur-trimmed hood and the typical ninja wear. With him was a little white puppy that was happily panting away on his head. "Finally, you're awake! It's nine o'clock! I could be out training by now!"

I slowly inhaled, waiting for my pulse to slow from the sudden scare and my breath to come to a relaxed pace. Then, I brought my arms down to my sides and exhaled. I wasn't in a seriously bad situation. Unnecessary stress is bad for my health.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I asked, stuttering. After all, waking up in a bedroom with a boy and having no clue how you got there is a bad thing, a very bad thing indeed.

"Calm down, girl. Sheesh, I'm just a 13-year-old guy who was willing to take in a stranger that was nearly dead on the road in the cold rain…" he muttered. He shook his head. "Anyways, _I_ should be the one asking _you _that question. Where the hell did you come from? I don't see you around here - What's your name?"

I kept silent, because this was a strange occurance. I was running, crying my heart out… Then I collapsed. _How could I have ended up here, in a warm and comfy bed?_ A sudden paranoia of the dark secrets in this world and its people struck me ever since I witnessed the murder of my sister. I didn't want to trust anyone. I didn't want to speak.

The male sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, I know this is odd and all, but it'd be hell of a lot more polite if you answered your savior." _This guy thinks he's my savior? I would have rather preferred dying. _ I continued my silent streak. "Ah, whatever. You must be wondering where you are and who I am, huh? I'm pretty sure your head's spinning. I might as well tell you. Right now you're staying in the guest room of an Inuzuka residence and I'm Kiba of the -you guessed it- Inuzuka clan. I'm a genin level ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village! This is Akamaru, my partner in battle. Right, boy?"

I struggled to keep my sudden urge to gag silent as I heard him mention the Hidden Leaf. I wanted release my bloodthirsty spirit and just take my revenge! I wanted to take this innocent boy, and put him in such a terrible situation like I was. We were sent on a simple mission… And it ended horribly… _Stop thinking about it! Dammit, just stop!_

The Inuzuka clan… If I was right, they had somewhat similar traits to dogs. Even their jutsus had to do with canines as their attacking buddy! So, this boy was probably loyal, aggressive, a little arrogant, fun, and highly protective of his comrades.

He smiled up to the dog. Akamaru yipped with glee as if to say, "Yup! He's my master!" I nearly snorted. I could hardly believe that a little furball like that could be his battle partner. But then again, considering my height of one-hundred-forty-three centimeters… It was believable. I chuckled a little though, because this puppy was the cutest canine I've seen in years.

"I got you to laugh, didn't I? Yeah, that's right! I, Kiba Inuzuka, am eternally awesome and victorious!"

"No, no, you have it all wrong!" I said, laughing. Quickly afterwards though, I clasped my hand over my mouth. My plan to stay quiet had failed in that moment.

"I got you to talk! Now, spill it. I need to know who _you_ are, for crying out loud! You can trust me, I'm one of the best secret-keepers out there! I promise." I bit my lip and avoided his gaze. It wasn't too long though, before the little Akamaru jumped into my lap and licked my hand. I looked back to this "Kiba" boy and sighed.

"Okay."

"FINALLY!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't have all day, you know!"

"On second thought—"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll shut up now!" He said, waving his arms back and forth in long, quick movements. I smiled at his behavior and took a deep breath. I didn't know where to start. I guessed… introductions.

"My name is Gina. I'm a 13-year-old girl who doesn't even know what clan she came from... I don't remember much of my past due to many strange occurances, but I do know a little bit. My parents died when I was five. My sister died… very recently… I don't think I'm shy; I'm just thoughtful of my actions. I think things through, you know? I constantly wonder how a person will react. I'm a trained ninja, almost ready for the chuunin exams. I'm very quick and light on my feet, and I learn fairly quickly… I know that my senses of sight and sound are good, but I'd have to say that my senses of touch, taste, and smell could be a whole lot better. And… I have a horrible sense of direction. It's saddens me really. Sometimes I feel I could get lost in a _straight _hallway."

He laughed at that joke, but it was somewhat offensive. "Sorry. Continue."

"I think that I have way too many questions and I think about _everything _I do, the chain reaction and everything. By the way… I hate ninja of the Hidden Leaf, even if I am one myself. I'm the worst of them all."

I reached my hands to the metal plate and ripped the strip of cloth off.

"I don't want to wear this. It's a disgrace to my family. Well, what used to be of my family." Kiba looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why do you hate the Hidden Leaf? And what do you mean, what used to be?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it… I'll tell you some other time." There was a moment of silence, before the boy returned to what seemed to be his usual perky self.

"Why do you have to be so depressing? Don't let everything get to you, Gina!" He took his two index fingers and placed them at the corners of my mouth, trying to turn my frown upside down. I smiled to make him stop, and tried to put up bit of a more cheerful attitude. Maybe I'll be happier if I don't think so negatively.

"That's the spirit!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. But memories of my normally happy sister seemed to leak into my mind from thinking too much about how Konoha ninjas killed her. I rubbed the sleep out of my eye once again as an excuse to prevent a tear from falling. I stretched my arms upward and yawned, relief taking over me. I slumped over, a frown taking over my expression once again.

"I'm not a morning person," I grumbled. "I do _not_ smile in the morning."

Kiba rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, but I had this weird feeling inside of me… It was telling me that everything was going to become a lot harder for me… that life was going to be horrible. I grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. I yanked his face towards mine and looked at him straight in the eye with a narrowed stare. I needed information.

"Tell me where, when, and how you found me, boy."

He was obviously in shock or fear, considering how his eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. I had just been timid and saddening. Now I was scary and intimidating.

"I… Um…"

"I want the details. Now explain."

"Okay, well my squad had just come back from a mission last night and it was raining. It was raining _hard._ Man, it was raining so hard that my nose was jacked up, like a toilet getting clogged!"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to make this a short discussion. I only need the important details, not what your nose was like."

He muttered something inaudible and continued, "So I was saying bye to my team and we went our separate ways. I stuffed Akamaru into my jacket because it was cold and he could get wet and then…" He saw my glare of boredom. "Moving on, I was running home when Akamaru suddenly jumped out of my jacket and ran farther down the street. I ran after him and he finally stopped in the middle of the road, where he was sniffing something. I walked up to him and asked what was wrong when he pointed out a trail of blood on the ground. I didn't even notice the scent because of the rain. Rain ruins the sense of smell, which is horrible, especially to the Inuzuka clan. We followed it to a park bench where there was a girl, you! I checked your pulse and noticed it was awfully slow and your heartbeat was sort of hard to read. You were injured, so I carried you to my house. My sister's a medical vet so she was able to patch you up a little. I didn't realize how seriously damaged you were. Your head and leg were bleeding and you had multiple bruises. She said if you lost any more blood you could've died."

I looked into his eyes that glowed with emotion. He was being purely honest under pressure. A distant memory flashed in my mind, so I told him exactly what happened to my sister and why we were there. She and I were sent on a mission. We fight this evil guy, who was a Konoha ninja. Then, she dies all because of my stupid choice. Hopefully I made the right decision to put all of my trust in this Inuzuka boy, one with traits of a canine.

"That seems to explain why you were so shaken. It also tells me why you were so paranoid, and why you have such a trust problem now."

"Oh yeah, waking up in a bedroom with a guy waking me up quickly didn't bother me _at all,_" I said sarcastically. He huffed and rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence until I brought up a question that had been bothering me. "Kiba, do you think it was my fault that my sister died?"

Another silence made shivers creep up my spine painfully slow.

"That depends on how you see it. I don't think it's your fault at all, but… if you hadn't run away he might not have done that. Maybe it's your sister's fault because she was too weak that she got captured. It's the evil guy's fault for capturing her. It's you and your sister's fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's the weird guy's fault for killing her directly. It could be Konoha's entire fault for not helping out!It's Kami's fault that he made fate like that. Heck, it is even destiny's fault or even _my_ fault for not being there."

I sighed and thanked him for the insight. "Let's not talk about this or mention this again, okay? Act normal and peppy again… After all, our happiness depends upon ourselves."

He raised his eyebrow at my statement and shooed it away.

"Okay, so what did you think of my story telling?" He jokingly asked a question with a childish smile on his face. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry but it was horrible," I said quickly in a monotone voice and he just began to jokingly sulk. I reviewed his story again and pondered… "Wait, how did you check my heartbeat exactly?" I asked when realization struck me. Either he checked by pressing his hand or ear to my back or he checked… _THAT PERVERT!_

He sheepishly smiled and tried to change the subject. "That isn't important, and anyways I… Are you okay?"

"Please tell me. How did you check my heartbeat?" I asked again in a creepy killer voice, my eye twitching madly. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I'm very protective of myself and I'm very self-conscious. Plus, like I had said earlier… I have trust issues.

"Aw c'mon, it's just like anyone else would do! You put your ear to the person's chest and then you listen for the heartbeat!" He explained, shrugging it off. I swear my head was going to burst into a billion pieces like a balloon.

"You put your head to my chest?!" I yelled, but not in much of a question form.

"Hey! The heart is above the… ya kno… Plus, there isn't much there that a guy would get excited about in the first place," he mumbled the last part, just audible for me to hear it. I wanted to punch him in the nose and hurt him! But I shrugged it off.

"Fine, whatever. I still wish I could punch you, though." I crossed my arms, pouting. He exhaled and puffed out,

"Thank kami-sama…"

"You know what, just to release all that grief and anger…" I said, grabbing his jacket once again and holding my flat hand up in the air, prepared to slap him in the cheek.

"Kiba, tell your guest that," she began. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Hana… help!" was Kiba's last desperate plea before I slapped him hard enough to knock him to the ground. The girl named Hana laughed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. He was a little…" I folded my hands behind my back, trying to look as innocent as possible. That was certainly my rude "little devil" side coming out.

"Stupid? Idiotic? Yeah, I know. We all know he's kind of empty-headed at times. Anyways, both of you, a prepared breakfast is ready and that you two should visit the Hokage to report," she said, the corner of her mouth rising in a smirk.

"A-arigatou," I thanked her, bowing, to show my respect.

"Unfair! You and Ma never make breakfast for me anymore!" Kiba whined from the ground, pointing a weak accusing finger at her.

"Suck it up and get to the table before Ma eats it all. I'm going off to work, little brother. Be good," she said and waved goodbye. Although, I did hear her snort and mutter, "As if you could control yourself."

A smile played at my lips because of the relationships in this family and I looked at the boy I had just met. He may seem idiotic and a little hectic, but I have to admit… He _is_ kind of cute. _Whoa, whoa… Back up. Did I just think… "cute"?_

"Sorry… Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know. It gives us the energy we need to last." I held out my hand to help him off his feet, but he refused. He said,

"I can get up myself, thank you very much." I tried to hold in my laugher, he was rubbing a bright red handprint on the side of his face. "This hurts, you know? Little brat…"

"Sorry!" was all I could get out before he dragged me along into his family's kitchen as quick as he could. He must've been hungry. A wide grin was plastered on his face. I could see two sharp fangs gleaming with joy as he looked back at me to see if I could keep up.

"You know, I'm happy I got you to talk. You have a pretty cute voice." He looked forward again as both of our cheeks turned as red as the handprint across his face.

My stomach grumbled loudly, as if it was a lion roaring. I could already see the entrance to the kitchen, so I began to walk faster and ran ahead of him. I began pulling him instead of vice versa. We were both obviously very hungry. Then, as if I didn't already expect it, his little dog Akamaru ran under our legs and tripped us as he raced to the table that smelled of rice, fish, meat, and bread.

"Ouch, Akamaru, how could you?" Kiba said, shaking his fist in the air. And for the first time in days, I felt perfecly safe and sound.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please, review! **


End file.
